The present invention relates to a new and improved size adjustment strap in a size adjustable cap.
Several different cap adjustment techniques are employed for accommodating different head sizes of consumers. Caps must either be "sized" that is provided in a number of different cap sizes, or must include a size adjustment mechanism or device. Typically, "sized" caps are the more expensive and high quality caps. This is principally due to the high cost of manufacture and the cost of inventoring caps in a variety of different sizes. Less expensive caps are usually provided with a size adjustment mechanism or device to enable the cap to be adjusted to the head size of the wearer. Such size adjustment mechanism or devices are most usually found on baseball style caps, although they can be used in any cap design.
Where size adjustment mechanisms or devices are used, several different approaches have been employed. One approach includes the use of an elastic band or device that provides a resilient expansion for enlargement or reduction of the inner circumference of the cap to fit the head of the wearer. Another type of size adjustment mechanism or device includes a strap and buckle device which is attached to the cap across an opening in the back of the cap. The strap is held by the buckle in a variety of different positions to enlarge or reduce the internal circumference of the cap for adjusting to the head of the wearer. Another type of size adjustment mechanism or device includes the use of a pair of molded plastic straps which expand or reduce the opening at the rear of the cap. One of the straps has a plurality of holes and the other strap has a plurality of studs for engaging the holes in releasable locking engagement. This well known construction enables the straps to be connected to each other at a number of positions, through the re-positionment of the studs and the holes, in order to adjust the size of the cap. Still another type of size adjustment mechanism or device includes the use of hook and pile or hook and loop fasteners, typically referred to as "VELCRO" fasteners which are used in a variety of different ways. As disclosed herein, the present invention employs, in its preferred embodiment, hook and pile or hook and loop fasteners, together with other elements and components of the cap, in an innovative and unique construction not previously disclosed in the prior art.
Hook and pile or hook and loop type size adjustment mechanisms or devices have included an overlapping circumferential strap or sweatband having the hook and pile or hook and loop fasteners in adjustable mating engagement at opposite free ends of such strap or sweatband, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,817 and 4,845,782. Another type of hook and pile or hook and loop adjustment device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,148 in which hook and pile or hook and loop fasteners are mounted on the inside of the sweatband, in order to provide a closed, tuck-in cap look with no gap at the rear of the cap.
The present invention uses hook and pile or hook and loop fasteners in a size adjustable strap that provides several new and important features and advantages. As will also be explained below, the new and improved size adjustment strap of the present invention provides such new features and advantages in a construction that is not available from any of the aforementioned prior art constructions.